The present invention relates to an improved ladder and more particularly to a ladder with an improved method of joining a rung to a stile.
Referring to FIG. 1, the stile 1 and rung 2 of a conventional ladder made of aluminum alloy are usually joined together with rivets, which does not produce a very sturdy structure, the rivets tending to buckle and shear. Moreover, being made of electrically conductive metal, a user would be exposed to possible shock hazards.
The use of fiberglass as the primary structural material would eliminate the shock hazard but would require different structural techniques. In particular, unlike the aluminum ladder, a fiberglass ladder would not normally have closed cross-section stiles, but would require a stile with an open cavity, traversed along its length by a slit-like opening.
In the ladder of the present invention, a structure catering this requirement is provided. Moreover, the structure lends itself to quick and simple assembly, even for a relatively unskilled consumer with modest hand tools.